


one day like this

by downthedarkpath



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Cottagecore, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downthedarkpath/pseuds/downthedarkpath
Summary: Wilbur wakes up and breathes. The air is fresh and clean. War is but memory on his tongue.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	one day like this

**Author's Note:**

> recently saw some art from dreamsinc on one of the discord servers im in and it was very very good, so i wrote this tiny drabble inspired by it :)
> 
> i hope u like it! thank you for reading <3

The sky is bright today.

Wilbur wakes up and breathes. The air is fresh and clean. War is but memory on his tongue.

The house is quiet. The wood is warm beneath the sun. He watches it bleed through the glass and make patterns on the floor.

He dresses easily: in cream skirts and white blouses and tall brown boots. He stands at a window and the breeze that he feels blows over his forearms. He lets it, opening the window further until he can rest his elbows on the sill.

Outside, a tree grows. A leaf falls from its branches, dancing like ash from a flame to the ground. Wilbur watches it with new eyes. The earth here is fertile; it isn’t torn apart or drowned in spilled blood, it hasn’t waged a hundred wars. It grows flowers and grass easily. 

Instead, plantlife grows between the trees. Between them, bees swarm. When he holds out a hand, one lands on his finger, and he isn’t afraid. A ladybird crawls over the arm of the watering can left against the side of the house.

This is a good morning. There are few clouds, and fresh flowers. The sun shines. He heals.

**Author's Note:**

> to me, this is written post one of the wars. im not sure which one. idk! let me know if u have any other thoughts :)


End file.
